


Bitch

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Owner Peter Hale, Sexual Slavery, Slave Derek Hale, Slave Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: Peter has some new clients that he needs to impress and he knows just how to do it.





	

The clients must be very important, Stiles thinks, because he’s chosen for the demonstration. Normally Peter would have Isaac or Jackson prepared but this morning the handlers woke him up to get ready. He’s even more certain when Peter oversees the whole process, something unheard off unless the bitch is in training. He wants to tell Peter not to worry but bitches don’t talk so instead he keeps perfectly still as he’s groomed and prepared, allowing the handlers to move him this way and that with no protests. When he’s ready he pads straight over to the breeding bench and drapes himself over it to be strapped down, fucked open and thoroughly bred as the clients watch attentively. Stiles makes sure to arch his back, moan and pant prettily and he doesn’t even have to fake it because Derek’s knot is a thing of beauty and he knows how to use it. 

It’s a good demonstration because two weeks later they’re back with their own stud and Peter’s so pleased that he allows Derek to breed him again, just before the other stud is released, making him go crazy with the need to erase the claim of another alpha. His thrusts are so frantic that the bench breaks and Stiles’ knees shakes under the strain of keeping both of them upright. Once they’re tied together the handlers remove the broken bench, working as quickly as they can while the stud growls menacingly and snaps his teeth. The rest of the session is on the floor and Stiles’ skin is rubbed raw as the stud breeds him again and again. It takes hours before he’s satisfied that his seed has taken and by that time Stiles’ belly is bulging with cum and his hole red and swollen and refuses to close.


End file.
